boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
The Magic Moments of Disney Animation
'The Magic Moments of Disney Animation '''is an programming to Your Favorite Disney Movies. Movies *''101 Dalmatians *''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' *''A Bug's Life'' *''A Christmas Carol'' *''A Goofy Movie'' *''An Extremly Goofy Movie'' *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''Aladdin'' *''The Return of Jafar'' *''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' *''The Aristocats'' *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''Atlantis: Milo's Return'' *''Bambi'' *''Bambi II'' *''The Black Cauldron'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Beauty and the Beast: The Enhatched Christmas'' *''Belle's Magical World'' *''Big Hero 6'' *''Bolt'' *''Brave'' *''Brother Bear'' *''Brother Bear 2'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' *''Cars'' *''Cars 2'' *''Cars 3'' *''Chicken Little'' *''Cinderella'' *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come Ture'' *''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' *''Coco'' *''Dinosaur'' *''Doug's 1st Movie'' *''DuckTales The Movie: The Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' *''Dumbo'' *''The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Fantasia'' *''Fantasia 2000'' *''Finding Nemo'' *''Finding Dory'' *''The Fox and the Hound'' *''The Fox and the Hound 2'' *''Frozen'' *''Frozen 2'' *''Fun and Fancy Free'' *''The Good Dinosuar'' *''The Great Mouse Detective'' *''Hercules'' *''Home on the Range'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' *''The Incredbiles'' *''Incredbiles II'' *''Inside Out'' *''The Jungle Book'' *''The Jungle Book 2'' *''Kronk's New Groove'' *''Lady and the Tramp'' *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' *''Lilo & Stitch'' *''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch'' *''Leroy & Stitch'' *''The Lion King'' *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' *''The Lion King 1/12'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''The Little Mermaid II: Return of the Sea'' *''The Little Mermaid III: Airel's Beggining'' *''Make Mine Music'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Meet the Robinsons'' *''Melody Time'' *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' *''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' *''Moana'' *''Mom Needs Mars'' *''Monsters, Inc.'' *''Monsters University'' *''Mulan'' *''Mulan II'' *''Oliver and Company'' *''Peter Pan'' *''Peter Pan in Return to Neverland'' *''Piglet's Big Movie'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Planes'' *''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' *''Pocahontas'' *''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''The Prince and the Pauper'' *''Ratatouille'' *''Recess: School's Out'' *''Tangled'' *''Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2'' *''The Rescuers'' *''The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Robin Hood'' *''Saludos Amigos'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Stitch! The Movie'' *''The Sword in the Stone'' *''Tarzan'' *''Tarzan and Jane'' *''Tarzan II'' *''Teacher's Pet'' *''Treasure Planet'' *''The Three Caballeros'' *''The Tigger Movie'' *''Tinker Bell'' *''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'' *''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue'' *''Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings'' *''Tinker Bell: The Pirate Fairy'' *''Tinker Bell and the Legend of Neverbeast'' *''Toy Story'' *''Toy Story 2'' *''Toy Story 3'' *''Toy Story 4'' *''Up'' *''Valiant'' *''WALL-E'' *''Winnie the Pooh'' *''Winnie the Pooh Springtime for Roo'' *''Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' *''The Wild'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Zootopia'' Category:Programing Blocks Category:Boomerang Promos and Commercials